


Something About Your Love

by madryn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Catra, Entrapta's Roombas, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Lesbian Scorpia, POV Third Person, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: Catra looked up and met Adora's eyes from across the shop, matching the girl's grin and blushing when Adora waved to her. All things considered, Catra was pretty happy she had decided to cover Kyle's shift for him.Catra took the shift because she needed the money, but she gained more than just a few measly dollars.





	Something About Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Astronaut (Something About Your Love)_ by Mansionair

It had been a long day.

It was the sort of day that made Catra wish more customers had come in, because the lack of customers made the time pass even slower. Without outrageously sugary frappuccinos to make or vaguely disgusting sandwiches to heat up, Catra had to spend her time fiddling with her thumbs and staring unseeingly out the large windows in front of the shop. 

She sighed, again. There was only one person inside the store other than Catra and the lack of having something to do was making her irritable and drowsy. Leaning heavily on her elbows that rested on top of the sleek countertop, Catra swirled her pointer finger in obscure motions while she waited for something to do or a new customer to arrive.

"Hey, Catra," a voice called, prompting the barista to look up from the counter and up, up to the tall woman's face. "I clocked out. Are you sure you will be fine alone? I can stay if you need me to!"

"Nah," she said, lips slipping into an easy smirk. "I'll be fine, Scorpia. The shop's dead today, anyways. Go have fun with your girlfriend, you big funky lesbian."

The large woman's face softened into a sweet smile that Catra was glad to see. Scorpia had been working extra hard lately to create new items for her coffee shop's menu, and Catra had been hoping she'd take some time off for herself now that she had completed her task. Scorpia was probably the sweetest boss a person could ever ask for, giant lobster claws and all. 

"Thanks, Catra. It means the absolute world to me that you're willing to cover the shop for me!" Scorpia thanked her profusely. She hitched her messenger bag higher up on her shoulder and took a few steps backwards. "You have your key to close up, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, boss," Catra gave her a lazy salute from her hunched position, ears twitching. "I've done this how many times before?"

"Yeah, you're right," she conceded, finally turning and walking out the door. Scorpia paused halfway out the door to send Catra another grateful smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day, Catra."

"Bye, Scorpia." She said, and her boss was gone with a gentle swoosh as the door closed behind her.

Catra sighed again as she realized that she was officially alone in the shop. 

Normally, the shop had a steady stream of customers moving in and out to get drinks, but a large storm had hit the city and there were very few people that had decided it was worth it to brave the storm enough to get to where they had to go, let alone those who just wanted coffee.

It had to say a lot about how lonely Catra was that she had decided to go to work despite Scorpia telling her she would not mind closing the shop down for the day. Whatever, it wasn't like Catra was here for no reason. She, like the vast majority of the population, needed money. She had valid reasons to be working, duh.

That being said, Catra really did not know what to do.

She had already spent the better part of the morning cleaning every surface that had needed to be cleaned, despite the fact that she despised cleaning with a passion. Scorpia liked to take stock of what inventory they had herself, because she trusted herself to keep everything in order. 

Also, Scorpia's handwriting was really bad and nobody could read it.

So, that left Catra with daydreaming her shift away.

She was in the middle of a very nice daydream about eating salmon from one of her favorite restaurants when the soft woosh of the door being pulled open alerted her that someone had arrived at the coffee shop. Catra's ears twitched in the direction of the sound as she cracked open one eye to peer at the girl that had entered the store.

A very pretty blonde stood in the doorway with her eyes closed and her face frozen in blissful serenity. Catra would have been concerned if she was not very acutely aware of just how freaking cold it was outside compared to the warmth of the coffee shop. She would have probably made the same facial expression if she was going to be honest with herself. 

After a moment of basking in the warmth, the blonde made her way towards the counter that Catra had stationed herself at, big blue eyes peering questioningly up at the menu. A menu that Catra had written herself in her nicest calligraphy and was quite proud of. She had taken one look at Scorpia's attempt at aesthetic calligraphy and shut that particular train down almost immediately. 

"Hey," the blonde said, waiting to get Catra's attention before continuing. "Can I get a medium caramel frappuccino cream-based?" 

"Sure," Catra shrugged, typing the order out into the computer system. She picked up a medium cup and a purple sharpie and then said, "That will be five dollars even."

The other girl nodded her head and dug a few loose dollar bills out of a small backpack that Catra had not noticed that she had been carrying when she walked in and handed them over to the barista.

"Can I get a name for the order?" Catra asked, raising her eyes to meet the other's own. It was something that Scorpia likes for them to do; she always said that eye contact makes a customer feel more comfortable and therefore more likely to return. Catra had not been too sure if Scorpia was telling the truth or not, but she was not about to argue with the lady that signed her checks every month. 

"Shakira." The girl stifled what was probably going to be a chuckle by biting her lip, as if telling the barista at a coffee shop a fake name was the funniest joke in the world. Catra barely restrained rolling her eyes as she wrote the name out on the cup, but she did not stop her tail from flickering in distaste for the poor joke. 

"I'll have that right up for you, _Shakira_." Catra told the other girl, emphasizing the false name to show the other girl that she very obviously knew the joke. The blonde still smiled at her regardless of her attitude and continued to smile even as she bounced over to sit on top of a stool nearby where the drinks were called out at. 

If Catra had expected the girl to sit in silence, she was quickly proven wrong.

"So, what's your name?" The pretty stranger asked, resting her chin on top of her crossed knuckles. "Is it something cute? I bet it's something super cute."

"What makes you think I'd tell you my name after you gave me a fake one?" Catra asked, her eyebrow raised as she went through the motions of pouring out the ingredients that were going to be blended together to make the drink. The drink that had been ordered was one that was simple to make and would take Catra hardly any time at all to create, but she found herself subconsciously stretching out her actions as she studied the girl sitting a few feet away.

"Who says I gave you a fake name?" The smile was back, and Catra was loathe to admit it made the girl's complexion glow. Sue Catra for finding the girl attractive with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes and lithe fingers-

Uh oh. 

Catra was supposed to be responding, not waxing poetry over a stranger's _fingers_.

Catra let out a huff and turned towards the girl with a slight frown as she said, "I'm supposed to believe that your name is Shakira?" 

"Hm, I guess perhaps not. Maybe I'll fool you next time, then." The girl nodded with conviction as Catra finished blending her drink. Catra popped a lid and a straw onto the top of the cup and then slid it across the counter to the blonde stranger's awaiting hands. "Thank you for the drink, stranger!"

"You're welcome, Shakira." Catra smirked, her tail flickering against her legs as she lazy waved goodbye to the girl. 

"Next time, I'll figure out your name!" She promised Catra as she bounded out the door. The door closed behind her with a slam and Catra let out a groan as she dropped her head down against the hard countertop. 

_I have no idea how to flirt_ , Catra thought, horrified. _I have absolutely no clue_.

\-------------------------------------------

A few days later and Catra was back at the counter, bored as ever.

It was a pretty busy day at the coffee shop, but the stream of customers hit a lull as the shop neared eight at night. Scorpia tended to keep her shop open until nine most nights, but usually she only did that because her friend Entrapta liked to take the late shifts. Originally it was supposed to close around six, but then Entrapta started making really good sleep-deprived food recipes during her shifts. Scorpia was easily converted to new closing time once she saw the cute mini cupcakes Entrapta baked in the kitchen. 

The problem was, Entrapta forgot what she was doing a lot of the time, so Scorpia needed to put someone on the same shift as Entrapta just in case she become too enraptured with her work. Catra was not always the one who took it, but Kyle had asked her if she could cover him tonight while he went on a date with his boyfriend Bow. She said yes, of course. 

Catra really needed tuition money.

But, Catra was reminded of why she always liked talking the earlier shifts. Past lunchtime, the shop hit sporadic lulls in the stream of people. One minute Catra could be juggling to make nine different drinks while the next she has none. It left her with a lot of downtime, a thing she hated.

Growing up how she did, Catra had never really learned how to relax.

Scorpia had cried once after Catra told her she had never tried a facemask.

Something hard hit Catra's foot and it shocked her out of her thoughts. Panicked, Catra's eyes shot down to see something black and circular bumping repeatedly into her shoe. Panic quickly turned into confusion and confusion turned into annoyance.

"Entrapta! What has Scorpia told you about bringing your stupid roombas to work?" Catra yelled out, nudging the roomba away from her. A laminated card had been taped to the top of the roomba and it read: _Hello, my name is Keith_.

"Which one of them is it? I can't find Keith nor Poppy!" Entrapta's voice rang out from within the shop's kitchen. At the sound of her voice, the black roomba beeped and turned towards the direction her voice emitted from and followed it. "Wait! Poppy's under the sink."

"You brought more than one?" She said, but she wasn't surprised. Catra was fully aware that Entrapta liked to carry her roombas in hordes in case they got lonely. Whoever allowed Entrapta to study engineering should be ashamed of themselves, truly. 

"I don't know if I should be more concerned that your coworker has roombas at work or that she's forced one to live with a name as ugly as Keith," A voice said conversationally from beside Catra, and she whipped around to see pretty blue eyes staring at her- oh. It's her again.

"At least Keith has never lied about his name," Catra said to the customer, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right foot. "He is a man of honor, unlike others."

"I have honor!" The girl yelled, pulling a pen that had been sticking out from behind her ear and brandishing it like a sword. Her blue eyes sparkled as she pointed the tip of the pen towards Catra and said, "Besides, I finally know your name."

Catra looked at the girl with disbelief, because there was no way she could have found out Catra's name. She squinted her eyes and said, "You're bluffing."

"It's literally on your name tag," she said with a smirk. 

Catra glanced down at her chest, feeling stupid, before she realized that the spot where a name tag should be was empty. When she raised her head back up to meet the blonde's eyes, the girl was already heaving with laughter.

"Oh man, I totally made you look!" She giggled, wiping a stray tear from her eye with the back of her hand. Her fingernails were nicely manicured with a coat of light blue nail polish layered on top of them. God, Catra needed to stop getting distracted by those fingers.

"Oh, haha, very funny," Catra said, rolling her eyes and leaning her hip against the countertop separating herself from the other girl.

"No, seriously, I did find out your name, though!" The blonde girl's eyes gleamed as she, too, leaned forward against the countertop. "One of my best friends told me."

"Oh, yeah? Let's hear it, then." 

"Your name is totally Catra, isn't it?" 

And, oh. Two things immediately went through Catra's mind. The first thing was that the girl hadn't been bluffing. The second, and much more pressing issue at hand, was that Catra was pretty sure the other girl was her soulmate. 

See, there were numerous ways in which soulmates could be linked. Some had each other's first words written on their bodies, some had matching soulmarks, so on and so forth. Catra had not had a mark nor a name showcased somewhere on her skin, so she figured she was like her mother: she would find out who her soulmate was by hearing them say her name out loud. 

It was not the most common form of finding a soulmate, but it was not rare by any means. 

When Catra heard the other girl say her name, well. It felt right. All of the things Catra had heard people recount feeling when they met their soulmate but had never believed suddenly made sense. 

"I need to know your name," Catra said, her voice distressed and her mismatched eyes wide as they met the girl's own. She could tell the other girl was affected by the obvious panic in her words, and she was quick to add on a: "Please?"

"My name's Adora, are you okay?" Adora said, and Catra knew she wasn't lying about her name, because something about it just felt right.

"Adora." Catra repeated, breathlessly. 

"Oh," Adora's jaw dropped as she went through the same thing that Catra had just gone through. Her bright blue eyes flickered all over Catra's body as she realized the fact that the girl standing in front of her was her soul's other half. It was a scary though, but a liberating one. "I was afraid that my soulmate was going to be a man."

"I was afraid that my soulmate was going to be ugly," Catra replied, because apparently neither of them had a brain to mouth filter at the moment. "Good news is that you're gorgeous."

"I'd ask if you wanted to go out right now to get to know each other better, but I just remembered that you're supposed to be working right now," Catra's soulmate blushed, looking around the still thankfully empty shop. Those big blue eyes seemed impossibly bright as they turned back to Catra, a large smile quickly take place. "I could just hang out here, if you don't mind."

"Sounds great." Catra beamed helplessly, too overjoyed at the prospect of finding her soulmate to care that she still had an hour left to her shift. She quickly brought forth a memory that she had uselessly filed away, but was now grateful to have. "I'll make you your drink and bring it out to you in a minute?"

"Oh, thanks, Catra." Adora smiled, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Catra's own. She raised their joined hands up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to Catra's knuckles. "See you in a minute!"

Catra was left to sit in shock for a moment as she watched Adora meander over to one of the booths that were stationed inside the coffee shop. Too many emotions were clouding Catra's head and she needed to take a moment to just breathe.

"Awe, that was so cute!" Entrapta whined, and Catra turned to see her coworker sitting cross legged on top of one of the counters. The purple-haired girl had one of her roomba's resting in her lap like a cat while she munched away happily on a tiny cupcake. "You're adorable when you blush, you know."

"Oh, shut up!" She growled, her tail fluffed up in annoyance, before she turned with a flourish to begin making Adora's drink. She and her soulmate had a lot that they needed to discuss, and Catra was excited to learn all she could about the new person in her life. 

Catra looked up and met Adora's eyes from across the shop, matching the girl's grin and blushing when Adora waved to her. 

All things considered, Catra was pretty happy she had decided to cover Kyle's shift for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Check out my other Catra/Adora works if you'd like <3


End file.
